Friends
by Nicy-chan
Summary: Well every one knows the old program freinds.wll this is my Naruto fershion of it. Parrings Naruhina Sasusaku Shikaino and Nejiten


A/N I dunno I was just bored and came up with it :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So no one told you life was going to be this way.  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.

But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight.  
You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great.  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees.

That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me.  
Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me.  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,  
Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you.

It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.

But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.  
(A/N - wll i thnk i put to much of the song in !!)

Hinata is sitting on the coach in the flat she shares with Tenten.Wile she is doing a random cross word Tenten ,Sakura and Ino are moving the boxes of Tenten's stuff out into Nejis apartment.Shikamaru was out some were with Sasuke ,possibly at the track again or the downtown gym .Naruto was away to LA on a job interview and Hinata was missing him dearlly.She still hasn't told any one about her little secret not even Naruto.  
"Hay cumon Hinata you can at least help,"Tenten complained

"Uuum ...w-well you see.i uuh..", She was struggling to answer her friends.

"Were baaaaaaaaack wooooho".

The girls all took their focus off Hinata and turned to an over excited Shikamaru.

"We won won won ",Shikamaru screamed.

"Well ...You know how I just love you with all my hart Shikamaru and...",Ino's sentence was soon cut short by Shikamaru's hand over her mouth.

"Yeah ...we have all heard it..me the most..and I would hope you love me so much cause you are my freaking girlfriend..etch troublesome !!",Shikamaru finished while pealing his hand away from her mouth .

"We managed to get $1,ooo so we need to share it out between all of us !!",Sasuke stated seriously.

"Ohh Sasuke-Kun you and Shikamaru are just too generous", Sakura said in a sort of annoying fan girl tone.

So every one just helped Tenten move across apartments. Hinata was constantly being shouted at bye an over raged Ino or had a stern talking too by Saskue.Neji soon arrived to help and was also told about the money.

------------------------------------------------------- Halph an hour later --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh finally some rest", Tenten announced as she collapsed onto the coach.

"That cousin of yours did not budge it was like she was afraid to pick up something heavy" Tenten said to an equally exhausted Neji .

"Well Hinata has never mentioned anything to me about back problems or anything that could affect her ...Unless there is something she aint telling us ", Neji answered while lifting a cup of coffee of the table.

Tenten began to stair into outer space . They could only but think .

-------------------------------------------------------------------Central perks----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!",Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Many people began to stair at her . It wasn't long until she was hit on the head with a hand . It was Ino who had rescued the cafe customers ears from being destroyed. Usually it would be her they were staring at for screaming yelling ect. No not today for Sakura had a reason to scream . Well in her case it was very bad but to most women her age it would be there wildest dreams come true . Sakura was know oafishly room mates with Sasuke Uchiha . Not only that but since she only had a small one bed roomed apartment which only had room for a single bed and her large wardrobe .This meant she would have to share a bed with her child hood crush. Since he showed no interest in her she also tried her best to hide her feelings . Of course the occasional annoying fan girl tone might slip out now and again but that was all.

"Chill Sakura it's not like your sharing your room with a ..a...hippo", Ino said trying her best to think of something that her friend couldn't stand.

"Yeah I would rather share my bed with the hippo .I cant believe it . Sasuke ..Sasuke uchiha and me are going to share the same bed the same house the same food", Sakura moaned.

"Y-yeah sounds like you are married t-to him",Hinata said with a jokester tone to her voice .

"What do you think I should do Shikamaru"?, Sakura questioned him.

unfortunately Shikamaru was asleep the whole time. How we don't exactly know . I guessed living and going out with Ino a very noisy load mouthed girl can make him sleep through any thing since his ears were used to it.

"Hhhhm ...w-what.. what you say Sakura", he asked as his eyes slowly opened.

"Nothing ..nothing at all",Sakura answered slumping back in the coach.

------------------------------------------------------------------Tenten and Neji's apartment-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenten I am starved...What's for dinner", Neji asked while flicking through the TV channel.

"I duno ...hay doesn't Hinata have some of that ramen stuff in her place..you know the stuff Naruto likes", Tenten asked looking at the door .

"Yeah..yeah I could go with some ramen",Neji said while turning back to face Tenten.

"I will go see if she can spare us some", Tenten said leaving through the door and across the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------- Hinatas apartment-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh", Tenten sighed as she entered her boyfriends cousins apartment.

There was nobody around and the place was only light by a small crack of light coming through the window.

"Guess I better go then", Tenten said while exiting the way she came in.

As she shut the door the sound of her foot prints could be heard fading away into the distance as another door can be heard opining then closing. The room is left in silence . Suddenly the phone begins to ring. The ringing stops and a voice is heard.

"Hay Hinata I'm missing you terribly. I never got the job. It sucks but that means that I am coming home soon. I will see you tomorrow. Have a big plate of ramen ready for me hahaha. Love you Hinata. See you soon . Naruto out", The voice ended and beeping could be heard.

Beep..beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yay that's chapter one over with :) ooooooooooh so what's gonna happen next time ?? eeh eeh. Please review Arigatou and sayonara :) 


End file.
